1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycles and more specifically it relates to a motorcycle transport system for allowing transporting of a motorcycle and convenient securing/releasing of the motorcycle from a transporting device.
Motorcycle users typically will transport their motorcycles to various locations. Motorcycles are transported on trailers, the bed of a pickup, or other transportation device. The user must use tie down straps attached to the front and rear portions of the motorcycle and then are attached to the transportation device. The user then will tighten the straps to prevent movement of the motorcycle during transportation. The motorcycle owner then must remove these straps prior to unloading the motorcycle. This process is not only time consuming but also inconvenient for the motorcycle owner substantially removing the enjoyment of owning a motorcycle. Hence, there is a need for a motorcycle transport system that easily secures and releases a motorcycle to a transportation device without undue burden.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycles have been in use for years. Typically, the motorcycle owner must utilize tie down straps to secure the motorcycle during transportation to prevent movement of the motorcycle. To remove the motorcycle, the user must remove each individual tie down strap which is time consuming and inconvenient, especially if the motorcycle owner is by themselves.
Examples of recreational vehicle securing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,685 to Hain; U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,259 to Kuo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,954 to Lazaroff; U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,713 to Lenkman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,471 to Godbersen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,572 to Bowman et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,045 to Calco which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Hain (U.S. Pat. No. No. 5,749,685) discloses an adjustable securing apparatus for securing an ATV or snowmobile. Hain teaches a frame having a strap securely mounted to the bed of a vehicle, a swing arm pivotally mounted to the frame, a trailer ball coupler for attachment to a trailer ball secured on the ATV or snowmobile.
Kuo (U.S. Pat. No. No. 5,593,259) discloses a motor scooter packaging case for transporting a conventional motor scooter. Kuo teaches a rectangular base frame having four side portions, a rectangular upper frame, a rectangular front side frame, a rectangular rear side frame, a rectangular right side frame and a rectangular left side frame.
Lazaroff (U.S. Pat. No. No. 4,805,954) discloses a driver wheelchair lockdown for securing a wheelchair within a vehicle during transportation. Lazaroff teaches a frame capable of being secured to a floor and a movable clamp that is pivotally attached to the frame and capable of being moved between a wheelchair clamping position and a wheelchair release position.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing transporting of a motorcycle and convenient securing/releasing of the motorcycle from a transporting device. Currently, there are no motorcycle transport systems available for consumers to allow easy and simple transportation of a motorcycle.
In these respects, the motorcycle transport system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing transporting of a motorcycle and convenient securing/releasing of the motorcycle from a transporting device.